1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glazing division bar and more particularly, to a retaining clip for use in a glazing division bar.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
There are many known assemblies for retaining panels, e.g., glass sheets or multiple glazed units by grasping a marginal edge thereof and these are commonly referred to as division bars, glass division bars or glazing division bars. In general, the division bar includes a facing member secured to a gutter member about the marginal edge of the panel.
A division bar for panels is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,329 and various types of glazing division bars are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,154; 3,081,849; 3,081,850; 3,081,851; 3,381,434; 3,435,579; 3,488,828; 3,678,651; 3,722,161; and 3,805,470.
Preferably, the facing member of the division bar has a retaining clip that engages the gutter member to secure the facing member to the gutter member about the marginal edges of the panel. The division bars are arranged to form a curtain wall construction for retaining a plurality of panels in position. In the instance where the panels are glass sheets or multiple glazed units, the division bars are constructed so that the facing member is easily removed from the gutter member to replace damaged glass sheets or glazed units.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,434 there is taught a division bar for glass sheets or glazed units. In general, an extruded gutter member includes a web terminating at each of the edges in a pair of outwardly seal anchoring grooves and a groove formed in a flange located intermediate the marginal edges. The flange has an offset to provide (1) a ledge for retaining a portion of a retaining clip therein and (2) a catch member on the other opposed side. The clip includes a central elongated portion having a pair of outwardly directed oppositely disposed tabs. The clip at one end of the elongated portion terminates in a U-shaped portion having an end engageable with the ledge of the flange, and a tab engageable with the catch member to retain the clip therein. An extruded facing member includes a web having a pair of marginal edges each having a seal anchoring groove and an intermediate flange insertable in the U-shaped portion of the clip. The intermediate flange has an abutment engageable with the other tab of the clip and a retaining flange to lock the clip in position. The facing member and gutter member are separated by inserting hooked end of a tool about the clip to disengage it from the retaining flange to release the tab from the abutment of the facing member.
Although this type of glazing system is acceptable for ease of replacing damaged glass, it has limitations. For example, when the facing member is removed, there are no facilities to retain the glass in position.
It would be advantageous therefore if a division bar for a curtain wall structure was available that did not have the drawbacks of the prior art.